


Ficlets

by Day Is Gone (horrorshand)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorshand/pseuds/Day%20Is%20Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a serious of random one shots or ficlets staring Big Bang. Mostly featuring Taeyang. Warnings will be added as I go and listed at the top of each ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Cry Mama

Youngbae sighed as he laid in bed looking at the ceiling. His two small sons were asleep so he didn't have to pretend to be happy any more, he turned his head his eyes landing on the picture of his boys and smiled sadly. His boy's he loved them with all his heart, and he knew he couldn't keep living like this they were smart boys after all.

He couldn't really help it though his partner had left him two months ago and Bae was still broken. At first he had wondered how he could take care of the two boys by himself but he quickly realized he'd do anything to make it work. Seunghyun and Daesung where his world now and the only things that helped him getting out of bed every morning and going through the motions of living his life.

Deciding he wasn't going to cry over Dongwook anymore he got up and moved around his room taking down he pictures that haunted him. Being as quiet as he could he went through the house finally taking down everything the man had left. He glanced at the clock noticing that the boys would be up soon.

"I think they deserve a little treat." He said to himself as he moved to the kitchen taking down a picnic basket.


	2. Adventures in time and space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares haunt him every night no matter what he tries.

He didn't sleep anymore, he saw things in his dreams that were terrible. Metal men vaporizing people, grave yard statues coming to life and killing people, little robots with plungers attached screaming exterminate. Everyone thought he was crazy, but the things he saw in his dreams seemed so real. He shuddered as he reached over grabbing the wine as the scenes played through his mind again. He wished he could forget the dreams, he had hoped writing them down would get them out of his and offer him some peace and rest. Of course since this was the real world and not some cheesy tv show it didn't work.

Worse then the dreams were the sounds of war drums he had started hearing even when he was awake. The drums led him to an old watch he had carelessly thrown into his desk drawer. 

He sat the bottle of wine down swallowing the last mouthful from the bottle as he reached out and picked up the watch. He let out a laugh as he held it running his fingers over the cravings on the front. He knew he had lost his mind now it seemed like the watch was talking to him begging to be opened.

He took a deep breath holding it as he opened the watch finally his hand clenching it tightly as the universe expanded inside his brain. He let out the breath as the memories flooded back he was no human. He smiled looking down at the watch, the timelord known as Taeyang was done hiding. He had a meeting with fate that could not be stopped no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
